This invention relates generally to self-aligning bearings and rod end assemblies and more particularly to self-aligning bearings and rod end assemblies which include a formed one-piece race for mounting the internal alignable bearing.
Present designs of self-aligning bearings and rod end assemblies are generally of two types: those which include a one-piece machined race, and those which include a one or two-piece pressed steel race. One-piece machined types are relatively expensive to process and machine. The pressed steel types are generally inexpensive and primarily intended for light duty and are not for large radial loads.